


Up in Class

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Scotty's thoughts, on approach to theU.S.S. Enterprise B
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Up in Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



The first thing Scotty noticed was that the _Enterprise B_ was half again the size of her predecessors. He'd known it, intellectually, as she was an Excelsior class, not a _Constitution_. He truly wondered, though, how the engineers would manage to keep power optimization even in so much extra space. 

"Look at the size of her," Kirk said, and Scotty almost smiled. They would both always share that, the wonder and love of ships named ' _Enterprise_ '.

"Aye, she's a big one, sir." He pushed his practical theorems aside, and anticipated actually boarding her with relish. Later, there'd be technical manuals.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
